


Extracurricular Activities

by I_love_my_brains



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_brains/pseuds/I_love_my_brains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is what happens when Sherlock and Joan don't work on cases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any errors in the text - English is not my native language. Enjoy!

It was eight o'clock in the evening. Joan was sitting at the computer in her office in Brownstone, investigating the case of one of her clients. Despite the fact that she really wanted to sleep, she stubbornly continued examining some photos on the computer. Joan startled when the door opened abruptly. Sherlock appeared on the threshold.  
\- Watson? - he asked in bewilderment.  
\- Hey. What's wrong? - Joan replied anxiously.  
\- You spend too much time for this boondoggle. Looking for evidences that husband cheated on his wife - it is not worthy of attention. You should choose your cases more carefully. Do you not have any professional pride?  
\- I do. Just wanted to help this woman to uncover the truth.  
\- Will it wait?  
\- Why?  
\- I... I need you... - he lowered his voice, guiltily drooping his gaze down.  
\- Why? Your experiments again? - Joan grinned.  
\- Yes. - Sherlock replied. Fingers of his left hand started stimming.  
\- I’m sorry, not this time. I am a bit tired.  
\- It is even better. - Sherlock approached to Joan, closing her laptop. Then he took her hand lifting her off the coach.  
\- How is this better, Sherlock?  
\- This time we’re going to do THIS in a different way. I think we ought to go to the next level. Time for us to switch roles.  
\- Oh no, - Joan shook her head no - you know I don’t like...  
\- I know you’re not thrilled to be submissive but therein lies the experiment.  
Sherlock pulled her closer to him. His hands slowly went down her spine to the buttocks.  
\- You do not need to do anything. Only relax, Watson - Sherlock whispered excitedly, slightly biting her lips, - I promise it will not take much time.  
Joan was about to resist him but then she realized that she couldn’t. However she tried, she was never able to counter Sherlock and his crazy ideas about fleshly experiments, which, according to him, he spent purely out of scientific interest.  
Sherlock abruptly lifted the bottom of her dress. His hands was wandering over her thighs unceremoniously . Having groped her tights, he pulled it down in one motion. Then he turned Joan back to him, unzipped the dress as it fell down with a rustle. Joan remained only in her underwear. Sherlock’s hand slid down to her pelvis. Joan shivered in pleasure as his fingers began to stroke her clit, pushing aside her panties. Then he roughly tumbled her down on the couch. Panting, Joan looked up at him expectantly.  
\- Take off your underwear. - said Sherlock softly. Hesitated a bit, Joan took off her bra slowly . Sherlock stared at her breasts intensely . Then, playfully biting her lower lip, Joan leisurely took off her panties, throwing them aside. Sherlock stared at all this without blinking. Then he sat down to her, spreading her legs apart. Gently patting her clitoris, he pushed two fingers in her vagina. Joan heaved a deep sigh, her clitoris began to swell. Sherlock was staring at her very focused, smiling slightly from his complacency. He gave her pussy a gentle kiss then he got to his feet and began to unzip his pants hurriedly, not taking his eyes off her.  
Once his pants and shorts dropped on the floor with saber buckles, Sherlock began unbuttoning his shirt hastily. Here Joan could finally see his strong torso with tats. His shirt dropped on the floor and Sherlock remained completely naked. Although Sherlock’s penis was already hard, Joan anyway reached for his pelvis to make a blow, but Sherlock stopped her.  
\- You don’t have to, Watson. - he said mildly.  
He spread her legs wide apart, and entered her without warning, but gently, so as not to hurt her. Joan began moaning softly. Sherlock was moving inside her delicately and slowly. His eyes were completely focused on her. Biting his lower lip, Sherlock took Joan’s hands and lifted them above her head, squeezing them tightly without letting them escape.  
\- What...what are you doing? - Joan murmured in bewilderment, trying to suppress her rapid breathing.  
\- Being dominant. - Sherlock said, pressing his lips together - This time I will decide when you get to have an orgasm. Do you understand?  
Joan shook her head affirmatively, sighing with pleasure. Sherlock gradually began to pick up speed. Protruding veins could be seen on his forehead - this is how Sherlock was fucking her hard and was focused on the process of coitus.  
Joan usually is not a screamer. But not this time. Sherlock began to push his dick in her vagina so deeply that she could not endure.  
\- Aaah...mmm... - Joan’s moaning made Sherlock even more excited and he started entering her faster and stronger. Sherlock tried to suppress his groans, pressing his lips together, but all the same hia moans were heard through his serried teeth. With each minute pace increased. Whole Joan’s body was trembling and shaking to the beat of sexual intercourse.  
\- Sher...Sherlock... - Joan forced with pleasure - I’m going to...Oooh...  
\- No, not now, Watson. - said Sherlock through his clenched teeth, breathing heavily.  
Joan squeezed his hand so that her nails dug into his fingers. He did not even noticed that, just opened his mouth, examining her body concentrated.  
The room was filled with the sounds of sex - moans and rough spankings. Sherlock leaned to Joan and kissed her firmly on the lips. Then he bent down to her neck, kissing it hungrily, so much so that he probably left a hickey. Sighing deeply, Joan opened her mouth with pleasure. Sherlock tilted his face over her face, so that they could feel each other’s hot breaths and sighs.  
Yes, Sherlock definitely had experience in holding an orgasm. If desired, he could fuck her for a long time. But having looked at Joan’s pleading face, Sherlock realized that she needed a long time to learn this matter. That’s okay, they have time. He would like to give her extra-curricular activities of sex-art every night. Of course, Joan would not be against it.  
He continued to bang her rigidly. Couch started pounding and creaking beneath them.  
Sherlock leaned to Joan’s ear, kissed it and said softly:  
\- Come, Watson.  
Stormy orgasm gripped Joan. Her body began to shake and bend. Sherlock began coming too. Their joint moans and sobs filled the whole room. Both were reddened and sweaty. Exhausted Sherlock bowed his head to Joan’s breasts, caressing them with enticing kisses.  
\- That was good. - cunningly stated Joan and looked at Sherlock’s nape.  
\- Do not relax, Watson. You're quite well in coitus, but you still need a lot of practice. I will provide it to you if you do not mind, of course.  
\- Very generous of you - smiled Watson, stroking his head.  
\- Tomorrow at the same time?  
\- Deal.


End file.
